Rules and Guidelines
These are the rules all members agree with when joining this wikia project: 1 - Entry is reserved as this wikia is a strict project, thus only those whom are deemed trust worthy by the project head are admitted as editors. 2 - Knowledge. Whomever makes a page is responsible for its content and thus should be able to assure the contents are factual. False info is intolerable in this project meant to be one of the best sources in its category. 3 - Logic. Just as most vs sites, this wikia will go by low-ends to be only put up what can be likely ascertained. However just as there is blowing characters out of proportion, there is also the underrating of characters by excessive low-ends. Thus even the low-ends provided here must be logical in context with their verse, and not excessive lowballing. Obviously, calcs that seem like glaring outliers blowing a series out of proportion arent welcome either. 4 - Communication. Editing of the page of another member can ONLY be done after the following steps are taken: * Contacting either the member whom is in charge on that page (usually its creator) or the head of the project/founder of the database; TheDS(A) 7 ((also known as Tora Said)) * Getting a reply giving permission to do so. 5 - Structure. A character profile page can not be claimed as made if it doesnt have at least the following structure covered: * Origins * Classification * Threat level * Powes and abilites * Physical strength * Attack potency/Destructive capacity * Durability * Speed * Intelligence * Range * Weaknesses * Stamina If a profile is made without covering AT LEAST this much then its considered inadaquate and can be picked up by someone else to continue elaborating it. This is the only possible exception to rule 3. 6 - Recognition. Only officially recognized work will be posted in this wikia. This covers even the pictures used on the profile, they must come from an official/recognized source/media. Absolutely no exceptions unless directly approved by the founder of the wikia. 7 - Order and agreement. The wikia is open for suggestions as theres always room to improve and we want to make the best vs wikias out there. However the project is property of its founder, and thus as its head the founder has the final word on anything concerning the wikia. 8 - Rule breaking. Will result in a warning and potentially in a ban, determined by how the severity of the infraction is judged as. 9 - Basics. Besides the above 8 rules, obviously the official rules of wikia sites must be followed as well. 10 - Initiation. After reading this if one still wishes to join the wikia (which automatically means youre in agreement with the above rules) in order to become an active member one must take the following steps: - Visit this page and follow the instruction of writting your wikia account username at the bottom of the bullet list: TEST PAGE - Visit these pages and read them thoroughly to learn how to do proper article/profile pages for this project: Character profile layouts Verse profile layouts This step/initiation indicated in rule 10 MUST be done in order to be considered a member of this wikia. Category:Rules Category:Guidelines Category:Initiation Category:Test Category:Miscelaneous